Something To Sing About
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: When McGonnagal puts a singing spell on Hogwarts to provide interhouse unity. Ginny's deepest darkest secret will be revealed, as will others, and a new romance will begin. DMxGW. HSM songs and More!
1. I Wanna Be Bad

Something To Sing About

"I have a very important announcement to make!" Proffesor Mcgonnagal announced over the large buzz of talking in the Great Hall. "I have noticed over the course of time that there has not been as much inter-house unity as I would like, therefore, something is in order to change, as of 12:00, which is in 7 minutes, a singing spell will be placed on you all, and you will continue breaking out in song spontaneously until we have some order of peace in this school!" she continued. The whole school roared with gasps of shock and murmurs. "Quiet! Ok, on 3, 1…2….Musicalus Totalus!" A bright pink light flashed from the end of her wand and came over the whole hall. When she stopped talking, the whole hall paused to see if someone would start singing. "I forgot to remind you, it takes time for the spell to set in, so keep waiting, it will happen." "I can't believe this!" Ron bellowed. "A singing spell! A Singing spell! What is that supposed to do! Besides making all of us look like idiot!" Pansy Parkinson hissed. "I don't know, but I don't think I'll be singing or making any peace any time soon, especially with those Gryffindors!" Draco Malfoy sneered. Everyone went off to their morning classes, waiting for someone to start singing.

At lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Old Bat! Thinking we were going to start singing, she's lost it!" Fred muttered. "Totally" George replied. "Really, that's got to be the worst plan ever…By the way…Where's Ginny?" Ron replied. As he said that a boom of music flooded the Great Hall. "And the madness begins!" Harry said. "Wicked" the twins said simultaneously. "Ron, to answer your question, she's right there." Hermione said pointing to the tall red head slinking up the aisle like a cat, singing.

_Oh, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby_

Ron then realized, "Bloody Hell! She's going to Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, "She is!"__

Do you (she popped off her robes to reveal a green tank top, with silver trim, a long black hanging necklace, dark blue jeans, and tall, pointy, black boots tucked into the jeans)_, understand what I need,need (from you)_(she jumped up on the bench)_  
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)  
Everything that she can be is everything that I can be _(she flipped her hand over to Pansy)_  
I wanna be  
My turn _(she jumped up on the actual table and kicked off the continents)_  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
Promise that I won't do that  
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave_

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good (she pushed a lock of blonde hair out of Draco's face)_  
I got things on my mind _(she pointed at her right temple)_  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good _(she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her shoulders)_  
I'm losing all my cool _(she put her hands to her head and shook her head)_  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

I wanna be bad with you baby (she shook her shoulders back and forth)_  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby_

What's up? (she put her hands up like "what")_  
Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me _(She pointed to herself)_  
All you your rules from A to Z, _(she gestured to Draco then put her hands in the air one at a time)_  
But I, I dont wantcha other girls to see _(she gestured to the line of Slytherin girls that Draco had on his right side)_  
that youre messin' round with me _(she points to herself)__

Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what ya want (she ran her hands down her sides)_  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on _(she shook her hips counter clockwise)_  
I don't want no one judging me_

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good (she did the exact same dance she did last time she sang the chorus)_  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

_**(Authors Note: Ginny is singing the bold parentheses in this part!)**_

_I wanna be bad with you baby (**I wanna be bad with you**) _(she bent down and loosened Draco's tie while Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle were gawking)_  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby (**I wanna be bad**) _(She bent down and whispered in his ear)_  
I, I_

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good (same chorus dance as before)_  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad _(she did her little "What" pose with her hip turned out, looking dead at Draco)

Her eyes got big as the whole hall was roaring with applause. Fred and George were cheering and clapping. Hermione yelled, "Go Ginny!" Harry was tied between gawking and dumbfounded, and Ron just sat there, like his brain exploded. Ginny got up and ran out of the Great Hall in nervousness. Hermione and Parvati got up and ran after her. They ran up to the common room, to find Ginny looking petrified, staring into the fire. "Ginny" Parvati said. "Huh, oh, um, hi" Ginny said. "That was so awesome!" Hermione squealed hugging Ginny. "I don't know what came over me, I know it was that spell, but something was telling me, tell Draco how you feel, you love him, you know you want him. It was really strange. Now, I'm really worried how he took it, what if he hates me!" she said. "Actually, he looked as if he _quite enjoyed it._" Parvati exclaimed. "Parvati!" Ginny giggled hitting her in the arm. "Just proving a point!" Parvati replied. Ginny now had the cross from her long, hanging, necklace, in her mouth. "He doesn't hate you Ginny, at least, I don't think so!" Hermione said.

The next day, Ginny came into the Great Hall shaking frantically. She was greeted with applaud at the Gryffindor table. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes got big as she jestured behind Ginny. Ginny turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing behind her. "Ginerva, can I have a word with you?" he drawled. "Uh, sure" Ginny said, her voice shaking.

Now go click that little blue button! You know you want to!


	2. What I Been Looking For & He Loves U Not

Chapter 2

Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall, still shaking. "Wh-What did you need to talk about." Ginny stuttered. "Yesterday" he said. "What about it?" she said nervously. _"This is going to bomb, big time." _She thought. "It was, well, interesting." Draco said. "WHAT!" Ginny roared. "I didn't mean it like that!" Draco hissed. "Ok, Sorry, go on!" Ginny said. "I just wanted to say, um, that I, I, think you are beautiful, with, or with out you going super pop star on us all." He said. "Awww…..that is so sweet! Thank you!" she said. "I'm not finished, I was wondering, if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmede this weekend." He said. "Sure!" she said. "Cool, I gotta go, by Ginerva" he smirked before walking back in the Great Hall. Slowly after, Ginny went in, in total peace, until she heard a boom of music, "What now!" she said. Glancing around, she saw the source of the issue, Ron and Hermione were on top of the Gryffindor table. Ginny began to have silent fits of laughter. The Slytherin table was roaring with laughter. Hermione was wearing a pink dress, her robes, as Ginny's were yesterday, on the table. Ron was wearing a pinstriped black, blue, and white striped shirt, and black pants.

_Ron:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see_

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Hermione:  
This feelings like no other

Ron:  
I want you to know  


Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what i've been looking for

Hermione:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Ron:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found 

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

Ron:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've ben looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

The hall burst into laughter and applause. Hermione and Ron took their seats as they both turned a bright pink. "Hermione!" Ginny squealed, "That was beyond wicked!" "Good Show" Fred and George said walking by. Then, Draco walked over to the table. "Well, Well, Well, if The Weasel King and the mudblood are going out!" he drawled. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy roared with laughter. "That was great, if this were a contest, and if it were a contest for awful singers." Pansy said while the rest were snickering. "Shut Up Parkinson!" Ginny said standing up. "Well if it isn't little miss "I Wanna Be Bad wit 'cha Baby!" she said in a sing song voice rubbing up against Draco. Jealousy roamed through her body. "Get off of him!" Ginny yelled. "What 'ya gonna do Weaslette?" she smirked. Ginny just stood there, eyeing Draco and Pansy. "I knew you were scared, face it," she said pulling a microphone out of her pocket. _"Oh No! Not her!" _Ginny thought. A gang of 3 Slytherin girls came up behind her, each holding a microphone.

_Pansy's Crew:_

_Give it all your all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can save your chances  
They're shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you_

_Pansy:  
You're pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way  
Keep pulling 'til it tells what you wanna say  
Girl, you could pick a field full of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby  
I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You'll be giving him an open invitation  
But my baby won't be taking it_

_You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You clan flut your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me  
He loves you not  
No matter what you do he's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me  
He loves you not_

_You're the kind of girl who's always up for do or dare  
Only want him just because he's there  
Always looking for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side  
You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no  
All your lovers trying to take you where you wanna go  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
You're never gonna get away with my guy_

No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me  
He loves you not  
No matter what you do he's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me  
He loves you not

_Doesn't matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you_

_Pansy's Crew:  
Give it your all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take a chance  
Take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do  
He's never gonna make it with you_

_All:_

_You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You clan flut your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me  
He loves you not  
No matter what you do he's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me  
He loves you not_

No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me  
He loves you not  
No matter what you do he's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me  
He loves you not  
He loves you not 

At the end, everyone but the Gryffindors were clapping. The Slytherins were howling with applause. "Beat That!" Pansy said breathless. "Oh yeah, I'll get you back, you'll see, keep waitng." Ginny smirked before walking away and pulling Hermione with her. "So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked. "Don't have a clue." Ginny replied.


	3. All About Us

Chapter 3

At about 11:30, Ginny sneaked outside and went outside Draco's room. She hurled a little pebble at the window. Blaise came to the window and opened it. _"Holy Crap! Wrong Boy!" _Ginny winced. "Weaslette! What the Bloody Hell are you doing here?" he said, "Oh I know, DRACO!" he yelled. Draco came huffing to the window. "WHAT ZABINI!" He yelled. Blaise gestured outside. Draco's eyes got big. "Oh sorry!" he said. "LEAVE BLAISE!"he hissed. She saw Blaise walk out and then a boom of music started.

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us 

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

Ginny and Draco stood in complete silence for about 5 minutes. "So," Ginny started. "Yeah, I agree that your git of a brother and Potter and Granger shouldn't get in the way of our love. Screw them! I say we go open, you said you wanna be bad, let's do it. What do you say?" He said staring down at her from the bay window. "Sure" she said with a huge smile. "Bye Draco!" she said before leaving. "Hold On!" he yelled, "A. Remember, Hogsmede tommaro, B. Don't get caught on your way back, and C. I love you." Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and her heart skipped a beat. "I er…Love you too" she said before running away in a mad panic. _"Oh My Gosh! He loves me! That's great! If it's so great, then why am I so scared." _She thought.


	4. Status Quo in the Three Broom Sticks

Chapter 4: Status Quo in The Three Broomsticks

Ginny woke up early Saturday morning and put originally put on a green shirt Hermione gave her for Christmas that said "I had a nightmare I was a blonde" then thought hard about it and realized, "That's insulting" and put on a brown polo shirt, seashell necklace, jeans capris, and brown flip flops. She ran out, literally hurling the permission slip at Filch and started searching for Draco. She finally found him sitting on the statue outside of Zonko's. She came up to him. "Hey" she said. "Hey, so, Where do you want to go?" he asked. "I don't know, do you want to get a butterbeer or something?" she replied. "Sure" he said as they headed for The Three Broomsticks. They entered hand-in-hand. As they went in, as Ginny expected, there was suddenly a murmur of whispers. "Don't worry about it." Draco reminded her as they sat down. Ginny scanned the place, of course, as she expected, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were shoved in a front corner of the place. Ginny scowled in there direction. "What?" Draco asked, still holding her hands. "Look in the upper right hand corner, near the door, What do you see, or better yet, Who do you see?" Ginny replied. Draco rolled his eyes. "Gits" he said. "You can say that again" Ginny said. She looked around again, she noticed someone else. "Look at that table about two down from where Angelina Johnson is sitting." She said. He looked over and noticed Pansy, who was wearing pink glasses that quite resembled those of Rita Skeeter's, except these were sunglasses, she also had a bright, pink and orange polka dot scarf tied up in her hair. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise had newsboy hats on and aviator sunglasses. "Huh," he laughed, "Pansy must have dressed them, I left her to do that half of going incognito once, and let's just say, it wasn't pretty." Ginny laughed. "I love it when you do that." Draco said getting serious again. "Do what?" she said. Then, another boom of music came on, and Angelina jumped up onto her chair.

_Angelina:   
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control_

Gryffindor Quidditch Team (-Ron):  
Everybody gather 'round 

Angelina(spoken):  
Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

Katie (spoken):  
What? 

Angelina(spoken):  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Gryffindor Quiddictch Team:  
Not another sound

Angelina(spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee

Gryf. Quidditch Team:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Hermione:  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share

Gryf. Girls:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Hermione(spoken):  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Parvati (spoken):  
Is that even legal?

Gryf. Girls:  
Not another peep 

Hermione(spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Gryf. Girls:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Crabbe:  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

Slytherins (-Pansy):  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Crabbe(spoken):  
Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello! 

Goyle (spoken):  
Awesome!  
What is it?   
A song! 

Crabbe(spoken):  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin! 

Slytherins:  
Not another word

Goyle (spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume?

Crabbe(spoken):  
Coat and tie 

Slytherins (-Pansy):  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow onfe simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Everyone (-Pansy and Ron):  
No, no, no   
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep tings as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Pansy:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand   
Someting is really

Ron:  
Something's not right 

Pansy:  
Really wrong

Ron:  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Crabbe:   
Gotta play

Slytherins:  
Stick with what you know 

Pansy and Ron:  
We can do it

Hermione:  
Hip hop hooray

Gryf. Girls:  
She has got to go

Pansy and Ron:  
We can do it

Angleina:  
Creme Brule

Gryf. Quidditch team:  
Keep your voice down low

Everyone:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No 

Pansy:  
EVERYBODY QUIET!

Ginny(spoken):   
Why is everybody staring at you?

Draco (spoken):  
Not me, you.

Ginny(spoken):  
Because of us, I DON'T WANT TO BE STARED AT! I RE-ALLY DON'T!

Everyone:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool   
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are   
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

Everyone sat back down and acted as if nothing happened. "That was very, very, disturbing." Draco said, still gawking at the singers. "Disturbing so doesn't even begin to describe it!" Ginny exclaimed. "Can we please get out of this mad house?" Draco questioned. "Sure, but remember, this spell is set on the whole school, so good luck escaping it!" Ginny said. "Oh Yeah, this sucks big time." Draco said. Ginny wisely nodded and kept walking. "It's odd, your sitting there, in the library, doing your homework,then all of a sudden, _be my bad boy, be my man _, it was very disturbing!" she said. "Who did that?" he said laughing. "Hannah Abbott" Ginny said, "I couldn't help but laugh, it was funny, I don't know the guy she was singing to, but from what I've heard, he is staying, far, far away from her." "Figures" Draco said. "Hey!" Ginny said, "I've got a plan to make our relationship do better in public!" Ginny squealed with excitement, "It's so awesome!" "What?" Draco said inquisitively. "It involves singing, but if it gets our point across, it's totally worth it." She said.

There will probably be 3 more chapters! So keep checking!_  
_


	5. Breaking Free for Unity

Chapter 5: Breaking Free

Draco and Ginny stood in the abandoned hallway right before dinner. "Ok, you know the drill?" Ginny said holding Draco's wrists. "Yes, for the 10th time, I know the drill, enter from the left, sing song, in the bridge, spin you, finish by holding hands, and bow to a hoping applause." He said without taking a breath. "Good." She said removing her robes to reveal a blue knee length dress that tied around the neck, with some kind of brown flower going up the front. He pulled his down to reveal a solid black shirt, and jeans. "Good, are you ready!" she said. "Yes, Can we Puh-Lease get this over with, where we can cause some inter-house unity where we can stop the freaking singing!" Draco said sounding very irritated. "Let's go!" She said turning to go to the right entrance. _"Please let the music start, Please!"_ she thought, as she thought that, a roar of a piano started, _"Thank You Thank You Thank You!"_

Draco:  
We're soarin', flyin'   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Ginny:   
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Draco:   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Ginny:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Draco:  
We're breakin' free  
Ginny:  
We're soarin'  
Draco:  
Flyin'   
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Draco:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Draco:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ginny:   
Ohhhh  
Draco:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Ginny:  
Connected by a feeling   
Ohhh,with our very souls

_Draco:_

_Very Souls, Oooh_

_  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

Chorus #2  
Draco: We're breakin' free  
Ginny: We're soarin'  
Draco: Flyin'   
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Draco:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free   
Ginny:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Draco:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Draco:   
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Draco:   
We're breaking free  
Ginny:  
Ohhh , yeah

Draco:   
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Ginny:   
Not a want, but a need  


_Both:  
Both of us breakin' free _

Chorus #3  
Ginny: Soarin'  
Draco: Flyin'  
Both:   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Draco: Yeah we're breaking free  
Ginny:   
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Draco:  
Ohhhh, climbin'   
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Draco: Now's the time  
Ginny: So we're breaking free  
Draco: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ginny: Ohhhh

Both:   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

They both took a deep breath as everyone that was already standing gave them a huge round of applause. As Ginny looked around, she saw Pansy standing and pumping her fist in the air, and Hermione clapping and cheering, and Ron, who was doing the same as Pansy. Ginny had a settling, peaceful feeling inside her that all was well that ended well. Another boom of music started playing, only this time with a fast infectious beat that made Ginny start singing.

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right  
_

_Ron:  
Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about  
_

_Hermione:  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
_

_Pansy:_

_Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong  
_

_Everybody:  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right  


_Draco:  
We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout  
_

_Ginny:  
We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all  
_

_Everybody:  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come _

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly   
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether   
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Gryffindors sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on 

_  
Slytherins in the house  
Everybody say it now  
_

_Ravenclaws everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world_

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars   
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows   
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside   
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see   
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Hufflepuffs everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

After that, Professor McGonnagal stood up. "I would like to thank all of you for making such a huge effort to produce some inter-house unity for this blessed week and a half, but out of all of you, no one has shown more effort than, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Weasley, who have shown us all that family ties cannot separate us, and that no matter who we are, we can all be friends with one another to help defend each other through all times." Ginny blushed and Draco smiled at her. "I would like to award Gryffindor and Slytherin both 75 points each." McGonnagal announced. Both houses shouted with pride. "And, the spell will be lifted, on three, 1…2….Musicalus Repairos!" The whole hall was now booming with cheers, because they wouldn't have to sing any longer. "But don't think that if things get back to the way they were that I won't make you people sing again!" she said harshly. A few people snickered. "That is all!" she said. "HEY GUYS! PARTY AT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!" Ginny yelled. Everyone piled outside to celebrated the dawning of a new age at Hogwarts.


End file.
